Field of the Invention
There are known protected feed additives for ruminants of which the physiologically active substance is prevented as much as possible from being decomposed in the first stomach (i.e., the rumen) and can be digested and absorbed with high efficiency in and at the fourth stomach (i.e., the abomasum) and subsequent digestive tract. Such prior-art protected feed additives for ruminants are, however, decreased in protection when contacted with feed or raw feed material having a lower pH value.
Thus, the present invention relates to feed additives for ruminants. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel feed additives which improve a decrease in protection observed with respect to prior-art protected feed additives for ruminants when contacted with feed or raw feed material having a lower pH value.